Time Paradox
are no better than the ! Carelessly causing one time paradox after another, your actions will do nothing but deny humanity of their future! I really wanted to save the human race, yet you people continue to meddle with the past! Is this what you really want, will you deny mankind of their desired future?!|Azwel voicing out his disapproval on the Kamen RIders' exploiting time travel|A.D. 1590: Radiant One}} A time paradox, or temporal paradox is a theoretical conflict between past and future events that occurs when mutually-exclusive changes are made in the timeline. In Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time, this only applies to the rebooted timeline of the World of Soulcalibur as these events taking place in the latest Soul series fighting game, Soulcalibur VI. Overview Due to the Kamen Riders' interference with the Soulcalibur VI timeline, and by extension interactions with the characters in said timeline, it usually leads to a creation of an alternate timeline with unintended consequences. This also applies to causing the death of a significant playable character from the game. According to both Sophitia Alexandra and , the paradoxes caused by the Taki of the old timeline and Ray leads to the ongoing distortion of the space-time continuum from to reach the Soulcalibur VI timeline, along with both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur being pulled 400 years into the future (2019) only worsened the spatiotemporal anomalies. After Taki resets the timeline, the damages to the Soulcalibur timeline are repaired, allowing the canon events within the game to keep going the way it is supposed to be in the game's campaign. However, those affected by the alterations had all its positive outcome taken away. (e.g., Maxi's crew will still die as long as the Fygul Cestemus exists since they were responsible for creating Astaroth, Maxi himself is mortally wounded by Astaroth after defeating him, Amy remaining unaware of her foster father's twisted ambitions if anyone other than Azwel informed her of it, etc.) Characters affected by Time Paradoxes Another Taki Another Taki is Taki's new timeline counterpart due to the latter having thrown into the 400 years into the future before the new timeline. The adaptation of Another Taki's Soul Chronicle was the first instance to feature a time paradox. *'Cause:' Following Another Taki defeating Gel-O-Fury in Hoko-ji temple, she learns from Geki that her master, Toki went to the west to search for Soul Edge. In order to prevent Toki from reaching Soul Edge, Another Taki asks her original counterpart to go back further to 1583 to kill Toki. The original Taki defeats Toki with the GalaxyArmor. *'Effect:' The death of Toki in the new timeline results in a time paradox where Another Taki is no longer labeled an outcast and the Fu-Ma clan no longer pursuing her, making her quest to destroy Soul Edge a lot easier and safer. Astaroth Astaroth is a member of Nightmare's faction, and a golem created by the Fygul Cestemus to seek after the weapon. *'Cause:' After Ivy Valentine was recruited to Nightmare's faction and ends up alongside with the Fygul Cestemus giant, Astaroth. While Astaroth singlehandedly kills a number of helpless individuals to satisfy his bloodlust, the giant collapses to his knees and dissolves to a pile of motes. *'Effect:' It was later revealed that Ray massacred the Fygul Cestemus, the cult who worshiped the god of war Ares who seek after the cursed sword to appease the said god. With high priest Kunpaetku being one of Ray's victims, her actions had prevented Astaroth's creation. Astaroth's erasure from existence results in drastic changes to the SCVI timeline, namely the deaths of Maxi's crew at the giant's hand being prevented. Ivy Valentine Ivy is another member of Nightmare's faction who is secretly intending to destroy Soul Edge. *'Cause:' The original Taki tells Ivy of her cursed blood and her connection to Cervantes de Leon instead of her new timeline counterpart. *'Effect:' This action prematurely leads to Ivy being drawn to Cervantes and defecting Schwarzstorm as early than in her character episode in the game. Maxi In Maxi's character episode, a shady merchant Lyla tasks Maxi and his crew to protect a counterfeit Soul Edge. *'Cause:' kills Lyla and her underling when Kyam catches them. *'Effect:' This prevents Yoshimitsu from being fought, and Ray instead appears in his place. Chai Xianghua Due to Ray and Black Huntress attempting to kill her and Kilik, Xianghua is forced to surrender the Krita-Yuga to Zasalamel to prevent the two villains' attempt on their lives. However, at the cost of revealing Krita-Yuga's true form as the spirit sword. Zasalamel forces Kilik and company to compete against the Riders. *'Cause:' Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi lost to Taki and Geiz. *'Effect:' Taki gets to keep Soul Calibur, now sealed in a Ridewatch. Thus, creating an altered timeline where Kilik, Xianghua and Maxi continuing their journey where they will have to destroy Soul Edge without Krita-Yuga. Tira This is the only episode not to adapted from a Soul Chronicle character arc, and instead Tira's encounter with Ray is very similar to her sub-boss fight in Soulcalibur III s Tales of Souls. *'Cause:' Ray kills Tira with a Sky Burial before throwing her bloodied, lifeless body on the river. *'Effect:' Tira's death prevents the events of Soulcalibur V in the new timeline from coming to pass. Raphael & Amy Sorel Azwel attempts to use the Quattuor Orbis on Amy in his plan to turn her into Viola in the New Timeline. *'Cause:' ** destroys the Quattuor Orbis right in front of Azwel. **Goro Izumi and defeat Raphael before he could reach Soul Edge. then erases Rapahel's memories relating to the cursed sword. *'Effect:' **Azwel's plan to turn Amy into Viola never comes to pass. **Raphael stays permanently human rather than becoming a Malfested vampire like in the original timeline. Cassandra Alexandra In the game's storyline, Cassandra was already warned of the bad future and the cruel fate that would befall Sophitia and her family by her future self from the original timeline. However, in the story, exploits Cassandra's premonition. *'Cause:' ** discovers Cassandra's prophecy involving Sophitia's demise in the future. He turns her into Another Black/Another RX to draw out Sophitia. *'Effect:' **Once Sophitia encounters Another Black and Swartz, the latter reveals everything about Cassandra's premonition, while holding the holy warrior's younger sister hostage. Swartz then attempts to break Sophitia's spirit by forcing her to give up her duty as a holy warrior in exchange for Cassandra's safety. However, Cassandra was rescued by Taki after destroying the Anotherwatch possessing her. Notes *This phenomenon might have been inspired from the Time Paradox game over of the Metal Gear series where it focuses on the story of Naked Snake/Big Boss. * , , and are the only known non-''Soulcalibur'' characters to have caused time paradoxes in the World of Soulcalibur. See also *Category:SCVI Time Paradox Episode